Long Live the King
by StunningGhost
Summary: AU. Lord Boris has become King and is trying to take over the surrounding kingdoms and territories. It is up to our heroes to sneak in, fight, and take him down once and for all. It's mainly a Kai, Tala, and Tyson fic. Hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! So this is a new story I've decided to write…to be honest I started it a couple of years ago but never submitted it. So I have decided to try it out and post it. I hope you all like it, it's kind of different. BUT I did try to keep all of the characters in character. P.S. this takes place in kind of older times. Like I said it's different but I really really hope you enjoy it :). Sorry if there are any typos! I tried to go back and correct them all but my brain is mush from exams so I might have missed some.**

**Enjoy~**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOUGE<strong>

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

A loud masculine voice called out through the castle. A tall but slim and handsome man turned around from leaning into a corner and stood up straight, looking around the room. He had messy, slate colored hair and gentle purple eyes. He was dressed in casual clothes and had abandoned his sword on the couch. Even though he was tall and slim he had a descent amount of muscle to prove he was strong. With mischief in his eyes he glanced around the large room, quickly scanning it for any inhabitants before walking to the adjoining room.

He walked in and paused. He looked towards the curtains and saw red hair sticking out slightly. He smiled but continued looking around. Looking over the room he could see a small crimson eye peeking though a closet door, and could make out the figure of someone hiding behind the desk. Now smirking, he whistled as he walked over to the desk which was the closest. He paused right in front of it before pouncing behind and lightly tapping the shoulder of the hider.

"Got you!" The man said smiling widely now.

The hider turned out to be a small, elegant woman with long dark blue hair. She had crimson eyes that held slight annoyance in them. She crossed her arms and made a pouting face.

"No fair! You counted to quickly Alexander~!" She said hitting him lightly on his arm.

"You're just a sore loser Nadia!" Alexander laughed, also crossing his arms, before being sent to the floor. Luckily he landed on the rug versus the hard wooden floor a foot away.

"We won! Did you hear Tala! Mom's it now!" A small boy around the age of five said smiling, remaining on the man's back. He had the same crimson eyes of the woman but had the build of the man. The front of his hair was slate colored while the back part was dark blue.

"I told you Kai! We're the sneakiest!" Tala, the other boy yelled also on Alexander's back. He was almost the exact opposite of the boy next to him. His hair was bright red. It stood out the most until you saw his piercing ice blue eyes. He was slightly taller than the other five year old and his skin was paler.

Alexander laughed and rolled over, standing up when they got off. Nadia smiled and looked at the two boys.

"I think it's time to go to bed, it's getting late." She said and was instantly bombarded with protests.

"Aw just one more round mom, please? You just don't want to be it!" Kai accused.

"Yea please? You haven't been it yet!" Tala wailed.

"I have a really good hiding spot this time! Just one more time honey!" Alexander pleaded.

She raised an eyebrow at her husband and tried not to laugh.

"You do not sound like a King right now," She said and then looked at Kai. "Nor are you acting like a future king!" She said smiling. Kai just shrugged his shoulders.

"That's why I'm _future_ king. I have plenty of time to learn how to act." He said indifferent which was funny since he was five. Tala just giggled beside him.

"PLEASE?" They all said with cute puppy dog eyes as they looked at her. She sighed but started laughing.

"One…Two…Three…" She began counting as she closed her eyes.

All three of them took off running in separate directions. Kai ran towards the other room but had looked behind him to see if she was still counting when he crashed straight into someone. He fell on his back hard and was slightly stunned.

"Kai!" He heard Tala call out and could hear him running towards him.

Kai glanced up to see his uncle, Boris, towering over him. He had dark lavender hair and had a very intimidating demeanor. He stood tall in his armor and had his sword at his side. He was about five of Kais put together and that is what had made him fall to the ground. Kai felt himself being pulled up by Tala and he tried to regain his balance.

"Watch it kid. It's not my fault if you get hurt." Boris said glaring down at Kai with hatred.

He glanced at Tala the same way before looking up and replacing his glare with a stoic look. He watched his older brother and sister-in-law come into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Alexander asked looking at Kai with some concern before looking back at his brother.

"Oh nothing, young Kai here was just running too fast and wasn't paying attention. But I think he is alright now, aren't you?" Boris said now shifting his gaze back onto the boy.

"Yes, sorry Lord Boris." Kai said.

"Well I think we should head on upstairs." Nadia said, feeling unsafe being around her brother-in-law. She guided the two children towards their bedrooms. With one final nod, Alexander followed them.

Boris glared at the retreating family before smiling evilly and walking away.

Nadia opened the door into Kai and Tala's shared room. Each boy went and jumped onto their own beds. She walked over to Tala's bed first and helped him take off his boots. She heard her husband walk in and head towards Kai, asking if he was alright.

"Mommy Nadia, can we go to the river tomorrow?" Tala asked looking up at his adoptive mother.

"Sure, but I think the king will have to stay and finish some business that he has put off." She said.

Nadia heard him snort behind her but she ignored it. She looked at Tala. They had adopted him a little bit after he was born, after his mother passed away. Her husband had died from an ambush and hadn't even gotten to see Tala. His mother had become ill after he was born and passed away shortly after. They took him in since he was Kai's age and they were close friends with his parents. Tala's family are descendants of an extinct kingdom. He has royal blood in his veins, but that country has been taken over and gone for over a century now.

"We'll see you in the morning alright sweetie?" She said and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Her husband had just tucked Kai in and she walked over to give him a peck as well.

After the goodnights were said, their parents left and shut the door. The boys quickly fell asleep with peaceful dreams.

*~*In the middle of the Night*~*

"Kai! Sweetie, wake up! Tala wake up Honey!" Kai heard someone urging him awake. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at his mom.

"Mom? Why's it still dark out?" He said wiping his eye with his fist.

"Hurry, both of you get dressed into your traveling clothes as fast as possible." His mother said.

Kai heard the panicked tone and quickly did as he was told, nudging Tala to do what he was told as well. While they got changed his mother began packing their two small traveling bags with spare clothes, food, and water canvasses.

Tala turned towards the door swiftly when he heard yelling and fighting from down the hall. He recognized it as the king's voice. He began worrying and almost started crying.

"Come on Tala, be brave for me." He heard his mother comfort him while Kai continued packing. She turned to look at him.

"Kai, pack your royal jewelry and sword. Also grab your most important and memorable items and pack them swiftly. You too Tala." She said and made sure the door was bolted locked.

They were packed and stood in front of her.

"Now I need you two to listen to me. You need to sneak out of the palace and run into the woods. There will be a man there who is slightly round and is bald with glasses. His name is Sir Dickenson and I want you to go with him." She told them.

"But why?" Tala said finally speaking.

"Your uncle wants the throne and wants all of us dead. You have to survive and make it out of here." She said and both Kai and Tala stared at her in horror at what she had told them. She turned to Tala first.

"Tala, never forget how much Alexander and I love you. You are our son no matter what blood says. Remember your duty though and protect the prince, your brother, Kai. You are a wolf and will grow to be strong and powerful. Always have courage my red flower." She said giving him a strong hug. She then looked at Kai.

"Kai, one day you will retake the throne which is rightfully yours. You must grow up to be like your father and be strong and fierce. Stay hidden until you are old enough. You must always keep your mind open and learn to be intelligent, fast, and strong. Become like the ancient phoenixes and rise up again more powerful than before. I love you so much as well my little one. My little king." She said and kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Now hurry we must leave." She said and unlocked the door. She peered out before ushering them quickly down the hallway. Along the way she ran into her husband. Alexander knelt down in front of the two boys and embraced them in a tight hug.

"Don't look back." he said and told them to run.

Openly crying, Kai and Tala raced down the passage ways and ran to a secret back exit. They saw it was clear and ran straight for the woods. They could hear the fighting pick up again and tried not to turn back around. They ran until their legs couldn't hold them anymore and fell onto the ground. Tala instantly pulled his knees to his chest and cried. Kai sobbed before walking to his best friend and hugging him. He turned around instantly when he heard hoof steps. He saw a brown horse carrying a large bald man with glasses.

"Oh my heavens! Is that you prince Kai, and prince Tala too!" he said and dismounted. Kai drew his sword and stood protectively in front of Tala.

"What's your name?" he ordered with as much fierceness as a child could.

"I'm Sir Stanley Dickenson. Your father and mother warned me that there might be an attack soon and I have been waiting for you two. Come now, you will stay with me." He said

With that he took their two bags and put them on the horse. He also lifted Kai and Tala onto it, while he walked alongside the horse, guiding it back to his house.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked, trying not to drift asleep like Tala had already.

"We will head back to the realm of Wind country, to Clara. You are no longer safe here in the Fire Realm." he said.

Kai just nodded dully before sobbing again, but finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was just the prologue! I hope you like it so far! Please review and tell me what you think! If no one reviews i just assume people didn't like it and then i have no motivation to continue :( I will update really soon! I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays!<strong>

**StunningGhost**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first real chapter! Hope you like it :) Big thanks to Indigo Oblivion for the awesome review! It really made my day! Anyways on to the chapter! I know this is slightly different to the style I usually write but I hope you still enjoy it**

**Enjoy~**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything for that matter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_12 years later_

It was a calm, warm day in Clara that was to be enjoyed. Spring had finally come and with it, bright green grasses and warm summer breezes. The sky was blue with white fluffy clouds sailing in the sky above. One lone figure and his horse sat in the middle of a grassy plain, staring upward.

The person was male around the age of sixteen. He was sitting on the grass with his arms supporting him from behind as he stared up longingly at a bird that mixed with the blue and white. The teen had dark blue hair that was in a ponytail except his bangs in front. He was wearing dark grey leggings(You know, like in the olden times =)) and a light blue tunic. He also had on grey shoulder pad armor, elbow guards, and knee pads. He was wearing leather brown boots. His sword was by his side on the grass. His horse was off grazing a few feet away.

The boy sighed to himself.

"Why couldn't it always be this peaceful?" He asked out loud. He closed his eyes when a breeze swept across his face.

"Prince Tyson! Tyson! Where are you? Tyso-Oh there you are!" He heard someone calling to him. He heard small feet running at him and glanced behind him.

"Hey Kenny! So I guess you found me then huh." Tyson said rubbing the back of his neck.

The poor boy was bent over breathing hard. He took one more deep breath before standing up. He was very short and had brown hair. He had huge glasses on his head that covered his eyes. He was wearing tan leggings with a brown tunic and brown leather boots as well. He did not have any armor or weapons on him. He did however carry a big book underneath one of his arms.

"Prince Tyson! You have to come back for your lesson! You wouldn't want the king to get angry again!" The boy named Kenny wheezed.

"It's not him I'm worried about but that dragon lady Hillary! I just wanted to take a five minute break and she threw a book at me!" Tyson said raising his arms into the air.

"Well prince Tyson, if you didn't goof off as much she might not have to!" Kenny said sitting down by him.

"Yea yea I know. I hear that from Hiro all the time. And you know you can call me Tyson, we've been best friends since forever ago." Tyson said smiling his silly grin. Kenny smiled before being shocked when Tyson suddenly stood up.

"Well I guess we better be heading back before she sends an ambush party." Tyson said picking up his sword and walking to his horse. He got on and pulled Kenny up behind him.

They rode back to the city and cantered towards the palace gates. Most of the townspeople waved at them as they passed by and Tyson grinned and waved back laughing. He definitely enjoyed being a prince. They signaled to the guards at the gate and they let it open as they rode into the courtyard. They dismounted and a servant came and led his horse away. Trudging towards the steps, Tyson made his way back towards the main study in the palace. He was almost there when he heard a loud booming voice.

"TYSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" a girl bellowed at him at the end of the hall. Tyson cringed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Hillary, I thought there would be an attack in the field so I went to check it out." he lied sheepishly.

"And did you find anything?" She seethed at him.

"Uh no…"

"OF COURSE NOT! BECAUSE THERE NEVER WAS A RUMOR ABOUT AN ATTACK! NOW GET YOUR ROYAL BUTT BACK INTO THE LIBRARY AND START READING!" She yelled and he cringed.

"You know I am a prince, I don't have to list-OWWWW That hurts~!" he whined as she grabbed his ear and pulled him towards the library. She only glared at Kenny, signaling him to follow. Gulping, the brown haired boy ran after her.

Hillary was a girl about to turn sixteen with mid length brown hair. She was wearing a pastel pink common dress and had taken off her shoes. She was stronger than she looked and always had to keep Tyson in place. Even though it didn't seem like it, the two actually could get along very well and enjoyed each other's company, whenever she wasn't bossing him around.

Tyson sighed while sitting down at the desk and stared at one of the largest and most boring books he had ever seen.

"Do I have too?" he whined, glancing at her. She nodded and he sighed yet again. He opened the book and began the tortuous work before the library door opened.

"Prince Tyson, the king and your grandfather wish to speak with you." a butler said before bowing and leaving.

"Alright! Sorry Hills but I will just have to finish later!" he said and raced off towards the throne room before she could object.

Tyson smirked as he ran to the large double doors. He knocked on it twice before stepping in. He looked in front of him at the throne. His father, King Bruce sat in it while his grandfather, the retired king, sat at an advisor's chair. At the king's right side stood a tall teenager with the same dark blue hair as Tyson. He was slimmer and was wearing similar clothing to Tyson's except he had a blue cape coming off his shoulder guards and had a small silver crown on his head, identifying him as the crown prince, heir to the throne.

"You wanted to see me? Hey Hiro." Tyson said stepping forward.

"Hey my little man! Don't I get a welcome as well?" His grandfather said laughing slightly.

"Sorry Gramps, hey to you too." Tyson said grinning. When his dad coughed he straightened up and faced him.

"Tyson, you know that the King of the Fire Realm, King Boris, has been trying to take over Clara's territory ever since he became king." He began and continued when Tyson nodded.

"Well we have been fighting him off for twelve years and are tired of it. We have an important assignment for you. We need you to go into Fire and sneak into the kingdom and defeat Boris.

Tyson stared at him in shock for a moment before fully comprehending what he had asked.

"Wait a second. You want _me_ to take down the king of the Fire Realm?" Tyson said with wide eyes now.

His father nodded and stood up and walked to him. He placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Tyson, you are one of the best swordsmen throughout Clara and Wind Country. You are very brave and understand what you need to do for your country. I believe you can do this." King Bruce said and smiled at him.

"Do I have to go alone?" Tyson asked accepting his task.

"I have sent word to the Sea village in the north to send a strong warrior here. Also I have asked the Western Tribe to send us a warrior. You can ask others to go with you as well but remember, this is a secretive mission and it will be easier to stay hidden with less numbers." The king said before giving him a hug.

"You will leave after the warriors arrive in a day." He said and returned to the throne.

"Come on little brother, I will help you pack." Hiro said and slung his arm around the younger one's shoulders. He led him towards his room.

"Do you think I can do it Hiro?" Tyson asked glancing up at his brother.

"Yes, you just have to be smart and be careful who you trust. I wish I could go with you but father won't allow it." He said as they entered Tyson's room.

They began packing for his journey when there was a familiar timid knock on his door.

"Come in chief!" Tyson said and the door opened to reveal Kenny and Hillary.

"You were suppose to…where are you going?" Hillary asked forgetting her lecture.

Tyson quickly told them what he had to do. The two non royals stared at the ground before Kenny spoke up.

"I want to go with you!" He blurted out. Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What, seriously? But you are like, allergic to adventure!" Tyson said stunned.

"Yea but you will get yourself killed if I'm not there. Plus I can help come up with plans!" Kenny said shyly. Hillary sighed.

"Then I want to go as well." She said and Tyson's shock grew. Hiro was doing all he could to not roll on the ground laughing at his brother's expression.

"Will you two really go?" he asked and they nodded. Tyson smiled and looked down.

"Thanks guys! You two are the best. I guess you better go pack then. We are leaving in a day." Tyson said and the two left to do as they were told.

"You have some very caring and loyal friends Tyson, watch out for them ok?" Hiro advised him. He handed the sword by Tyson's bed to him and Tyson held the familiar handle.

"I won't let you down, I promise!" Tyson said punching his sword into the air.

It would have been very serious and dramatic if Tyson hadn't shoved his sword upward too highly and strongly. It went straight into the ceiling and got stuck.

"TYSON! YOU ALMOST STABBED MY FOOT!" He heard Hillary scream. He forgot her room was directly above his.

"Um, I'm going to go hide now, ok?" Tyson said not bothering to wait for a response since Hiro had collapsed on the floor holding his ribs from laughing so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review! Peace<strong>

**StunningGhost**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Well here is the next chapter, kind of long! Thank you so much Indigo Oblivion and AquilaTempestas for your reviews! They were very much appreciated : ). Anyways here is the next chapter, some new characters and some drama, hope you like it.**

**Enjoy~**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Tyson, Hillary, Kenny, Hiro, Gramps, and the king were all sitting down at a long table eating lunch. Tyson had a massive bump on his head that he had received from Hillary after sending his sword through her floor. However, it was not stopping him from shoving as much food into his mouth as possible. Hiro had a disgusted look on his face and just pushed his plate to the side. They were talking with each other when the doors opened and two servants entered.

"Sire, there are two guests who are here to see you." One said.

"Oh, those must be our other travelers. Send them in!" King Bruce ordered and the two servants disappeared before reentering the room.

"We introduce Rei Kon of the Western Tribe and Max Tate of the Sea Village." He announced before bowing and moving to the side. Two teens about Tyson's age entered.

The one on the left was tall and had black hair. You could see his bangs but the rest was in a ponytail, wrapped tightly with a long white ribbon that ended a little bit past his knees. His amber, cat-like eyes searched around the room. He was wearing black fighting pants and a white sleeveless shirt that was Chinese style. He had a green and gold sash tied around his waist, acting as a belt. His hands were wrapped in bandages, but only to give them support. He bowed slightly before standing back up.

The second boy had a gentle smile on his face. He had blond hair that was short and messy. He had blue eyes that looked like the sky, and held a slight innocence in them. He had brown freckles lightly dusting his nose and cheeks. He was dressed in brown fighting pants like Rei's. He had a sea blue tunic that was sleeveless but he had a short sleeved white shirt on underneath it. He had a circular blue and gold shield on his back. He smiled and waved at everyone before quickly bowing.

"Hello your majesties and friends! I'm Max Tate, at your service!" Max said kindly.

"It is an honor to meet you all." Rei said politely and bowed again.

King Bruce stood up smiling.

"Thank you so much for coming to help. Please, have a seat and eat as much as you like." He said before looking at the others.

"This is my father, and once King of Clara. We call him Gramps. Next to him is my oldest son Hiro. Over here is my youngest son Tyson, and his friends Hillary and Kenny. They will be the ones going with you." The King said and sat back down when his guest did.

Tyson smiled and looked at the two new warriors. He saw Rei had pointed ears and had a fang showing when he smiled.

"Whoa! You're a nekojin!" Tyson said in awe "That's so cool!" Rei just laughed slightly.

"I'm glad you think so because those from the Fire Realm have learned to hate us from their King." Rei said seriously. Tyson scowled at the thought and began eating again.

"So when do we leave?" Tyson asked with his mouth full.

"Tyson! Honestly, it's like I have taught you nothing! Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hillary huffed.

"We should leave a little bit after lunch, prince Tyson." Kenny said eating a roll. Tyson nodded and they continued talking until lunch was over.

They all stood in the courtyard with their traveling bags on their backs and were ready to go. The King, Gramps, and Hiro stood in front of them.

"Good luck Tyson, make us proud. It will be a long and difficult journey, but I am confident you can do it." His father said giving him a hug. His brother gave him one after him.

"Remember to alert any cities if there is anyone from the Fire realm nearby. They are not allowed to cross the border. Also all citizens have a small simple fire tattoo on their arm that they get when they are little so you can identify them that way." Hiro said and stepped back.

"Sorry my man that I can't go with you! I'm not as happenin' as I used to." Gramps said smiling.

"That's ok gramps, you can come on the next one!" Tyson said.

They finished goodbyes and set off out the gates and through the city. They began following a trail towards the next city.

*~*Somewhere Else*~*

Two figures sat high up in a tree in a forest. One was on a higher branch than the other and had his arms crossed, leaning into the trunk with his eyes closed. The one on the lower branch had an apple in his hand. It was quiet and peaceful outside, being one with nature. Well, it was until the person on the lower branch started talking.

"Are we going to head back to Sir Dickenson's place today? If so let's stop by the lake and catch some fish first ok?" He asked. His pale ice blue eyes gleamed at the thought of eating fish.

"Sure." The other person said. Not opening his eyes that were crimson underneath.

"Sure…that's it? Sure we are going back or sure we can also stop by the lake?" The other asked again.

"Both." was the only response he got.

"You know what Kai, you are too non-descriptive. Broaden your vocabulary and talk more." He growled taking a bite from his apple.

"You talk enough for the both of us Tala." Kai replied and shifted more comfortably into the tree.

"Well I have to talk to myself since you won't." Tala scoffed.

He threw his apple up into the air, past Kai's branch. When it was on its way back down Kai shot his hand out and caught it. He then opened his eyes and took a bite from it. He looked down below him at his friend. Kai saw something and sighed.

"Tala, the bandage on your arm is coming undone." He said and in one fluid motion he stood up and gracefully jumped down onto a branch next to the redheads. Tala just glared at his arm.

"This tattoo is so bothersome. It's not like we're the enemy and yet we have to hide and always cover up where we are from." Tala said as he let Kai rewrap his arm.

Kai tied the white bandage back over the upper part of his arm so it would cover up the tattoo. Kai had an identical bandage on his own arm. He sighed and stood up fully, listening to his back pop multiple times. He then turned his body left and right to make sure all the vertebrae joints had popped. Tala cringed slightly.

"That's gross you know. Reminds me of that time you broke my arm." Tala said remembering how angry he had made Kai to cause him to snap.

"Yea well you shouldn't have cut my hair." Kai said remembering when they were nine and Tala had snuck into his room and cut his hair shorter.

"Pft. You needed it." Tala said waving it off.

The redhead leaned over the side of his branch and dropped down to the grassy floor below. He turned to the bottom of the tree trunk. Next to his bags he saw what he was looking for. He saw fur and smiled walking over to the curled up ball. Tala stood next to it before quickly whistling twice. A small head shot up and looked at the redhead. The animal uncurled and stood up to stretch.

It was a small wolf, bigger then a pup but still young. It stretched before walking over to its master.

"Hey Koda." Tala said rubbing the wolf's head slightly. It leaned into his hand but looked at Kai when he dropped from the branch. Koda ran over to him and Kai bent down and patted his head as well.

"So shall we get going my prince?" Tala asked mockingly. He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Lead the way loyal guard." Kai replied back just as mockingly while picking up his own bag in a similar manner.

They both picked up their swords. Tala put his sword through the sash around his waist while Kai put his sword on his back and tied the strap in front. They began walking through the woods with Koda walking beside Tala. Tala had found the pup by a river a month ago and had raised it since they knew it's mother had been captured by hunters. It stuck to him like glue, as if he was its mother. It liked Kai as well since he always snuck it extra food when the redhead wasn't looking.

They continued walking until they came out of the woods and were on the outskirts of a small village. The brothers had been traveling around for about two months, training in different areas and learning different techniques from each town. In the last twelve years they had really grown up.

Tala was very tall now and still had the pale complexion. His hair was still in its weird shape with the two small strands sticking out. He was wearing orange training pants and a black sleeveless tunic tucked into them. He wore a dark grey sash as a belt and dark grey boots. On the end of the sash was a black outline of a wolf. His sword was also tied at his waist by the sash. Underneath his black tunic he wore a black undershirt as well. You could still see the bandages on his arm but part of the sleeve covered most of it.

Tala still had a playful attitude but could be very serious when he needed to be. He had a very scary glare and could intimidate almost anyone. Especially with his piercing eyes.

Kai had also grown but was still shorter than Tala by a few inches. He usually had a stoic expression on his face and showed very little emotion except when he was with Tala by themselves. The main difference was two blue triangles painted on each cheek. They stood out and warned people not get too close.

He was wearing black training pants like Rei and wore a high collared sleeveless Chinese styled shirt too. His was black with dark grey ties (like what folds the fabric over and holds it together, hard to explain. It's like Rei's shirt but black) on it. Underneath he wore a short sleeved dark grey shirt so that only the sleeves were visible. He had white bandages on his upper arm covering his phoenix tattoo. He also wore a red and gold sash as a belt. He had dark grey boots on as well. Kai's sword was on his back.

They walked through the familiar town with ease. They crossed through the market, only stopping to buy bread and some more apples. They walked to a lake that was in the middle of the city and found a fisherman. He let them borrow a net and they caught some fish and packed some of it up. They gave the rest to the man and gave one to Koda to eat quickly. All of the fish made Tala walk with an extra bounce in his step.

The pair walked towards the opposite side of the town when they saw a cabin. They walked straight towards it and knocked on it before entering. Tala looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Hmm I guess the old man had business to take care of. Then again we aren't expected back for another week and a half, and we're almost never early." Tala said making himself comfortable in a chair at the table.

"Hopefully he'll be back soon." Was all Kai said as he went to put the food in the kitchen. He also took their traveling bags up the stairs to their old rooms.

Koda was tired and fell asleep at Tala's feet. Tala laid his head on his arms on the table and drifted off into a light sleep as well. When Kai came back he just smirked before sitting in a chair next to the redhead and began reading his book.

*~*Back with Tyson*~*

Tyson and the group were walking on a worn dirt road towards a local city. They would stop there for the night and continue the next day. The sun was starting to set when they reached it.

"Yes, finally we're here! Man I couldn't walk any farther, my legs are KILLING me!" Tyson said as they walked through the streets.

"Oh be quiet Tyson. It's not that bad, you're just lazy." Hillary said and Max giggled.

"Yea whatever Hillary." Tyson said.

They found an inn but when they asked for rooms there weren't any available. They kept searching but everywhere they found was filled up already.

"Geez how many visitors are there? I swear everyone in Clara and their aunt is here." Tyson groaned.

They stood in a circle trying to decide what to do.

"We could stay in the woods, you know like camp. We'll have to do that later on anyways, might as well get used to it." Rei said stretching his arms.

"Easy for you to say, I've never slept outside before without out a tent." Tyson grumbled.

"Well we could keep looking for somewhere to stay." Max suggested.

"I think we have looked everywhere." Kenny told him. They all sighed again.

"Umm excuse me children…" someone said behind them.

They all turned to see a round man with barely any hair and had glasses on. He was carrying a bag with potatoes and vegetables in it. He was smiling and seemed very nice.

"Hello there, I'm Sir Dickenson. I couldn't help but overhear your predicament and I might be able to help you. I have a few rooms at my house that are empty right now and you could use them for a few nights if you would like. However I might need some help cooking dinner." He said smiling.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Tyson said.

"Well then just follow me." He said smiling.

They all followed him and Max offered to carry the bag for him. They walked about ten minutes before stopping in front of a wooden two story cabin. They were getting closer when Rei spotted something.

"Um do you live here by yourself?" He asked.

"Well most of the time. Sometimes I have someone staying with me but they won't be back for another week or two. Why do you ask?" He asked looking confused.

"There are footprints leading up to your house." Rei said.

"Oh dear, I wonder who that could be." He said as they stood at the bottom of the stairs.

They looked up to see the front door part of the way open. Tyson drew out his sword and put his hand in front of Sir Dickenson.

"Don't worry, we'll chase those thieves out for you. Kenny and Hillary, you stay here with him. Max, you guard them and catch the thief in case he runs out. Let's go!" Tyson said.

Max pulled off his shield and Rei tightened the bandages on his wrists. They then pushed the door all the way open and walked in. Tyson looked in front of him and saw a young wolf…Koda. He started growling at the two humans.

"Uh I don't think this is our intruder." Rei said.

Suddenly Koda crouched down and lunged at Tyson's arm that was holding his sword. He bit into his fore arm and Tyson yelped in pain. He shook him off and Koda landed on the floor. He was about to bring his sword down on the wolf when another sword blocked his.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Tala growled lowly and threateningly. Tyson flinched but tightened his grip on his sword.

"Who are you? You must leave now!" Tyson ordered. When Tala just smirked he began fighting him.

Rei went to help when his catlike reflexes kicked in and he ducked suddenly. He heard the sound of a sword swing across where he had been standing. He swept a foot behind him but the intruder jumped over it. He looked up to meet crimson eyes.

Kai had come down the stairs when they were fighting Tala. He stared at Rei and had to move quickly to avoid flying fists coming at lightning speed towards his head. He looked at Tala and saw he was having a difficult time maneuvering with all the furniture in the room getting in the way. Kai had to refocus quickly to avoid a kick to the stomach that would have hurt terribly.

Tala cursed when he stumbled on the rug and had to quickly raise his sword to meet Tyson's. He kept having to move backwards because of the strength his opponent was using. He then accidentally lost concentration when he stepped on his bag that he had left on the floor when they had arrived. Tyson used his lapse to quickly move behind him. He pulled Tala against his chest and placed his sword on his neck. When he looked up he saw Kai's blade at Rei's throat. He had seen an opening and placed it there warningly. The two, Kai and Tyson, stared at each other, glaring.

"Let go of him and I will let you leave peacefully." Kai said lethally.

"Not until you release Rei and you surrender." Tyson barked back. Tyson flinched slightly when Kai's glare became more deadly.

"I won't surrender and you have no right here. Now let him go." Kai spat at him.

"Do as I say now!" Tyson said pushing his sword harder into Tala's pale skin. Tala winced when he felt his skin cut slightly. Koda growled but stayed where he was when Tala shot him a look.

Kai stared at him and looked at Tala. When he saw a little blood on his neck he lifted his own sword off of Rei's throat. Rei sighed in relief before refocusing on the situation.

"Now hand your sword to him." Tyson said nodding towards the nekojin.

"No. Let him go and leave, I released your friend." Kai growled.

"Not until you are no longer a threat, peasant." Tyson said. Kai snorted at the name.

Kai flipped his sword so that he was now holding the blade and held the handle out to Rei. Rei took it and Kai turned back towards Tyson.

"Now bow down to your prince." Tyson commanded and Tala's eyes widened.

"Is this how a prince treats his people?" Kai shot back and Tyson's eyes widened slightly.

"Do as he says!" Rei said angrily.

"I'm not talking to you cat." Kai hissed glancing behind him.

He looked at Tyson and was going to say something when he felt a sharp pain impact with his skull and fill his head. He fell onto the ground dazed before losing consciousness. Rei had struck him in the back of his head with his sword hilt.

"Kai!" Tala said and struggled against Tyson's hold.

"TALA!"

Everyone in the room turned to see Sir Dickenson standing in the doorway. He walked in but panicked when he saw Kai on the floor. He raced over to him as fast as he could and knelt beside him. Tyson stood there puzzled when he felt an elbow in his stomach. Bending over he let go of Tala who went beside Kai and Sir Dickenson.

"Wait, you know them?" Tyson asked as Max, Hillary, and Kenny came inside while rubbing his stomach.

Tala put his fingers on the back of Kai's head and saw blood when he pulled them back. Something in him seemed to snap and he looked up at Rei with a predatory stare. He lunged to tackle him to the ground but Sir Dickenson wrapped his arms around his stomach to stop him in the air, mid leap. It wasn't the first time he had had to restrain a lunging Tala. Usually Kai was on the other end though.

"Calm down young Tala. Your brother will be fine. Go on a walk, I'll take care of everything." He said and released him.

Tala growled but walked out the room to go outside. They heard two short whistles and Koda grudgingly went outside after him.

Sir Dickenson sighed and turned towards Hillary.

"Dear, Hillary is it? Will you look in that closet over there and pull out a wooden box? It has some bandages in it." Sir Dickenson said as he rolled Kai onto his side. Hillary nodded and walked off. He then glanced at Max.

"Will you pick him up and place him on the couch for me lad?" He asked and Max nodded.

He bent down and picked him up in his arms, shocked at how much lighter the older teen was than what Max had thought. He put him on the couch and Sir Dickenson took out a roll of bandages and began to wrap some around Kai's head.

"So are you going to tell us how you know them?" Tyson asked. They all sat down except for Kenny who was looking at all the books on the shelf.

"Well, they are kind of like my adopted grandchildren." He said and their eyes widened.

"What?" Tyson shouted only to be hit on the head by Hillary.

"Well they were already adoptive brothers when Kai's parents died and I took both of them in. When they turned teenagers they began traveling and haven't been here that often. They are the ones that were going to be here in a week or two but I guess they came back early." He explained.

"Oh. So what's his name?" Rei asked glaring at the teen slightly.

"This one is Kai while the redheaded one is Tala. I'm sorry they attacked you but they probably thought you all were the thieves while vice versa." He said standing up.

"Anyways I will show you your rooms." Sir Dickenson said and walked up the stairs.

The five kids followed and he showed them two rooms. Hillary, Kenny, and Tyson shared one while Max and Rei shared another. They had some soup with Sir Dickenson before going to their rooms and going to sleep. Tala returned in the middle of the night and fell asleep on the rug in front of the couch that Kai was on by the warm fireplace, using Koda as a pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review :) Thanks! Have a Happy New Year Everyone<strong>

**StunningGhost**


End file.
